


Hes Gone.

by soy_un_sombrero



Category: RAVEN KING (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I need sleep, i saw the cliff scene and went, im sorry, shitpost, welp im gonna do this thing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_un_sombrero/pseuds/soy_un_sombrero
Summary: What could have happened if Garvan was less forgiving.





	Hes Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love this webcomic, but I was Overcome by the stupid urge to write this.  
> Please help me.

Yoni was cornered.

The strange bird-people were closing in around him, backing him up to the edge of the enormous cliff. Sweat dripped off his face as he frantically looked for an out, but to no avail. The largest of the bird-people was glaring at him menacingly, and Yoni wondered if they were going to sacrifice him for some messed up bird ritual or something. He didn't really want to find out.

Bargaining with them seemed to have no effect, and once again he was distracted from thoughts of escape by wondering if the creatures could even understand him.

He was jarred from his thoughts when suddenly the lead bird-man yelled out a command, inciting his cronies to rush toward the cliff edge.

Yoni was forced off the cliff, screaming all the way down as the creatures looked on, leaving him to his fate.

He died rifp.


End file.
